Pretty Little Liars!
by KurosawaCP
Summary: After a fatal mistake when Yū hurts himself after escaping his bindings, he finds himself in a predicament where Mitsuki holds a blade in one hand and a lead in the other. Warnings: Femdom, Humiliation, Necrophilia, Dehumanizing, Mention of crossdressing, BDSM, Non-Con, and Smut.


**Title: **Pretty Little Liars!

**Fandom:** Rabbit Doubt

**Pairing:** Yū / Mitsuki / Hajime

**BETA:** Kuro

**Warnings: **Femdom, Humiliation, Necrophilia, Dehumanizing, Mention of crossdressing, BDSM, Non-Con, and Smut.

**Notes: ** I have to taint everything I touch with disturbing porn. This was supposed to be a chapter to a chapter fic I was planning, but then I remembered my lack of patience with writing long stories, and just decided to upload this.

* * *

Yū woke with a start, flinching immediately once he opened his eyes to the brightly lit room. He had become so accustomed to stumbling around in the dark that he really wasn't expecting the sudden onslaught of light. He moaned in pain as he tried to open his eyes open once again, scanning the room lazily, still feeling quite groggy.

Had he fallen asleep again? ..No, the pain in his head told him that he had more than just a morning migraine. He tried to put his hand to his head, but failed due to the copious amounts of straps around his torso and wrists. _'Fuck..' _He came to the realization that he was still tied up.

_...Still tied up?_

He had cut his binds with the scalpel from Hajime only moments before, he was running down the stairs, and...

Yū winced again, unable to remember what he had done once he had gotten to the foot of the stairs. _Where was Hajime? _

The raven-haired male was back in the monitor room, he noticed. Set up on his knees, his arms behind his back, he had been sleeping with his head to the side, a truly uncomfortable position.

"You're awake!" Yū tilted his head to look towards the doorway, unable to see the person who was lurking clearly, but it was obviously Mitsuki. She must have found him and captured him all over again. But instead of hanging him, she planned to prolong this little game of hers. Maybe in the midst of getting punished for something he didn't recall even _doing_, she'd listen to reason.

And with a shaky breath, he waited until the patter of her light footsteps were closer to him before he tried again to explain. "M-Mitsuki, I really didn—" The very scalpel that he had used to free himself earlier was stabbed right next to his face, the blade easily sinking into the foam mattress.

"I'm tired of you trying to feed me your bullshit." The perky brunette simpered, she ran her fingers through raven tresses, and seemed very considerate as Yū tentatively inched away from the scalpel. Mitsuki started again after the silence between them signified that her former crush had seemingly given up trying to give her excuse after excuse. "You don't have to lie to me about this, Yū-_kun_, we're best friends..."

The tied up teen averted his gaze towards her as he shot her an incredulous look.

"And I was hoping that we could be a lot more than that." The corners of Mitsuki's lips twitched up only slightly as a small blush began to adorn her cheeks. "_But_," Her smile faltered again, she let out a long, melodramatic sigh that just seemed _mocking _to Yū.

"You decided that you wanted to be homosexual with Hajime-_kun_, do you know what measures I took to ensure you and I would be together? ...I don't like my plans spoiled." Her statement had an air of finality as her eyes darkened a bit, her hand moved from soothing the male's hair in favour of fingering the handle of the cutting instrument beside him.

"M-Mitsuki.." Yū felt an uncomfortable shiver run down his spine, he shook his head furiously, mindful of the blade that could easily cut through his cheek. "I didn't c-choose him over you, I didn't even choose him—" The reiterated curl of Mitsuki's lips cut him off mid-sentence.

"Would you like to tell him that?" She inquired rhetorically, her voice was slow, as if speaking to a small child. "Yū-_kun_, whatever male hormone-induced memory loss dilemma you're going through, you have my sympathy." The raven-haired male visibly stiffened as she pulled the scalpel from its resting spot. "But Hajime-_kun _told me all about how you two were all over each other once you were alone."

"He's lying!" Yū panicked, chocolate brown irides going wide in a matter of seconds. Sure, he and the elder male had accidently kissed, but that could hardly be equal to.. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as his face flushed. Unfortunately, Mitsuki seemed to notice before he could turn his head away. "I see."

Yū made a sound of protest as she pivoted on her heel, once she was out the door, he pulled against the straps, accomplishing nothing but uncomfortable chaffing from the leather.

The psychotic female_ tutted _as she came back in the room only a minute later; dragging a heavily injured Hajime alongside her. Yū felt his heart skip a beat.

"Mitsuki, please—"

"I got your boyfriend right here." She interrupted coolly.

Mitsuki tucked her hair back behind her ear as she guided Hajime to the bed, seating him right beside Yū, he was obviously too weak to do anything against her, she adjusted his positioning, he was allowed to sit up, his own straps limiting his movements. Then she turned back to the younger of the two, propping Yū's head in Hajime's lap, much to Yū's confusion.

This was the first time that he couldn't figure out what his childhood friend was thinking. It _scared _him. He was unable to stop her as she began to tie a noose around the dazed self-proclaimed detective's neck, he was unable to do anything when Mitsuki tightened the rope, and he was unable to do anything when she tossed the rope over a beam above and began to pull the older male's body up. Now Hajime was on his knees, just like Yū was. Yū was no longer hog-tied, as he was more leaning on Hajime for support. Literally.

"Say, Yū-_kun_," The voice came from behind him, and he somehow registered that Mitsuki had climbed onto the foam mattress and made herself comfortable behind him. She was leaning over him, her restricted chest against his back, the button shirt that she had disguised herself in brushing against Yū's neck as she leaned to whisper in his ear. He felt his body go rigid.

"...P-Please.." The raven-haired male attempted at a plea, the brunette's hot breath feathered his neck and her voice was low enough to not be recognizable. "Mitsuki.." He had to remember who this was.

"Hajime-_kun_is going to die in order to atone for his sins."

"What _sin _did he commit?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"The sin of thieving, of course! And lying, you're all liars." Her voice had abruptly went back to its former range. He could only assume that she was implying that Hajime had stolen him from her.

"Mitsuki, If you only listen to me..!"

There were a few silent moments, and then it clicked in his mind that his former bestfriend was letting him speak.

"I...I..." It was at this particular moment that he couldn't form the proper words to explain himself.

"_Well?_" Her tone was clipped, and he could tell that her generosity and patience was probably waning rapidly.

"We just kissed." He found it hard to breath as Mitsuki took it upon herself to run her tongue over his cartilage.

"Yeaaaah?" She drawled, Yū could feel her lips twitch upwards against his skin. "What else did you do?"

"Nothing els—"

"Liar."

Yū let out an indignant cry as Mitsuki's palm connected with the back of his head, inevitably shoving his face against Hajime's jeans. A satisfied '_Ha!_' met his ears as the older male moaned half-heartedly, involuntarily rolling his hips to get more contact with Yū's face.

"Look, that wolf is getting turned on by how pathetic you are." The brunette commented dryly from behind him. Yū attempted to recoil from Hajime, but to no avail. The tight grip on the back of his head was firm, Mitsuki leaned against Yū for leverage; unintentionally cutting off some circulation from the raven-haired teen's wrists. She ignored his whine in favour of using her free hand to reach past him and unzip Hajime's pants, the button went next.

"Since you were also thought to be a wolf, does that makes you both wolves?" She mused outloud, a small hum of consideration drifting past her lips. The detective watched her through half-lidded eyes, his neck starting to turn a dark color from the forming bruises via the ropes. "...Does that make him the alpha since he's older than us?" She giggled airily, running the pad of her thumb from base to tip.

Chestnut-colored oculars widened considerably from being so close to another male's... arousal.

"Alpha..?" He jolted as the sudden breeze grazed his bare skin, he couldn't turn his head at all due to Mitsuki, but he could feel her working his pants over his hips with a great amount of ease; when he quickly glanced up at Hajime for guidance, his gaze wasn't met, Hajime seemed to be watching the female of the three intently. Was that suspicion adorning his features?

The sudden intrusion to Yū's backside made him jolt, his sharp intake of breath obviously affected Hajime, but Yū' tried his best to remain ignorant to that as a very manicured nail scraped along the rim of his entrance. His breath came back out shakily, Hajime let out a moan from above him.

"Yes, and since he's the alpha, wouldn't that make you the _bitch_?" Yū yelped as the brunette successfully managed to work a finger into him, the pad of the digit running along the twitching insides of who she claimed to be her dearest friend. The teen panted according, tensing as the unfamiliar appendage roamed around his rectum. "M-Mitsuki...! Take i-it out!" He groaned at the feel of his entrance stretching open for a second finger. "I'll be good... and tell you everything." It took everything that he had not to buck back against her fingers as she curled them, her knuckles gingerly brushing his prostate. "A-Ah!"

"You want more of that, Yū-_Kun_?"

The only response was a small whimper as she kneaded that small bundle of nerves. Mitsuki hummed in false consideration, placing a chaste kiss on Yū's shoulder. "Admit you're a wolf." She ordered, her voice saccharine. "Do it." The female blowed lightly on the dark-haired male's clothed, overheating skin.

"I-I.." Yū let out a choked moan, cringing a bit as Mitsuki flicked her wrist, effectively thrusting her fingers in deeper. "I'm a wolf.." He replied breathlessly, resting his forehead against Hajime's hip as Mitsuki loosened her hold on him. His compliance level was raising with each jerk of her hand.

"Good." The psychotic female praised, taking calculated steps into pushing their little affair even further. "Now it looks like your alpha is pretty close to losing all of his oxygen, but he's still pretty aroused from the sounds you've made." She spoke as if Yū had to be told this information, and as if the very thing of Hajime's that was getting turned on wasn't resting against the raven-haired male's cheek.

"Maybe if you make him cum before he dies, I'll let him go." Mitsuki taunted, Yū moaned as she further coaxed him to obey her by quickening the pace that she was thrusting her fingers. "Sound tempting? You want to save your boytoy, don't you?" She growled, shoving a third finger into her captive, making him hiss in both pain and pleasure.

Yū rocked his hips back to meet her thrusts, the friction making him feel delirious. With a small pull of his hair, courtesy of Mitsuki, Yū re-angled his head, and took the erect member into his mouth. His tongue licking tentatively at the head of the appendage as it rested between his lips. It took deep, appreciative moaning from Hajime before Yū deemed it actually okay to hollow his cheeks and try to take it all, the pre-cum smeared cock sliding in and brushing the back of his throat easily.

Meanwhile, there was a knot forming in the pit of Yū's stomach, the teen moaned loudly around Hajime in order to attempt to alert Mitsuki that he had to cum, unintentionally causing vibrations to shoot through Hajime and have him thrust forward into the younger male's mouth. Yū yelped.

His toes started curling as he felt himself start to tighten and clamp down on the brunette female's fingers, she snickered at his predicament as she allowed him to messily climax all over the inside of his clothes. His whole body seemed to be trembling, and Mitsuki only pulled her fingers out one by one; wiping the fluids on the back of Yū's shirt.

"Ah, ah." She slapped him lightly on the ass in order to get his attention. "Mr. Wolf up there is hyperventilating." Half-lidded eyes snapped up to the detective as he felt the the male infront of him begin to convulse, his body looking for air, but not finding any way to get it past the rope tightly wound around Hajime's throat. Yū whimpered again, struggling to pull back from the squirming body.

"I expect you to keep sucking his dick dry." Mitsuki informed him, suddenly very close to his ear. He shivered at the feel of a cold blade against his neck. "Go on, Yū-_Kun_."

And he did as he was told. Even as the his potential source of salvation stopped moving, his head drooping a bit, as if it was staring right at the teenage captive as he finished his task. The raven-haired male didn't stop shivering, even when the hot liquid he had been aiming for hit the back of his throat in unenthusiastic squirts.

Yū coughed quite violently as Mitsuki pulled his head back, a pleased grin settled across her features.

"You did really well." She congratulated, leaving him with no options but to give in when she pulled him in for a kiss. Their first kiss was going to be filled with the taste of the cum of a corpse. How memorable. Yū's eyes were glassy, and still half-lidded as she pulled away, a string of saliva breaking as she pulled away. Mitsuki observed him mutely, climbing off of him, and cupping his face in her hands, the scalpel tossed carelessly onto the floor.

"You are going to be my best friend forever." She simpered, running the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip. "And no one is going to take you from me this time."

"Right, Mitsuki... No one.." Yū felt his lips twitch upwards, neither of them minding the subdued stigma that he now had. Infact, they both sort of liked it. It was better this way.

**-v-**

**A Week Later**

Yū flinched inadvertently as he shifted to get comfortable in his crate. His lower back stinging painfully as he curled in on himself, his head leaning against the metal bars. It had been established that wolves needed to be contained when they arrived home to Mitsuki's apartment. His collar chaffed painfully against his throat as he continued to squirm around.

"Are you alright, Yū-_Kun_?"

The teen jolted as Mitsuki knelt down next to the door of his cage, peeking inside with very amused, brown oculars. Yū whimpered accordingly to the question. A sly smile skated its way across Mitsuki's face. "Let me get your leash, then. You can sleep with me."

_ Over._


End file.
